Androids Attack
by sneakyninja101
Summary: Maximilian wants to take over the world with his androids, Tony Stark is in a coma, Clint Barton has a crush, Natashia is held captive by Maximilian, Captain America finally trusts the Avengers group, Hulk is gone & Thor is confused at the androids power. I love reviews so... REVIEW!
1. 2 days earlier

Time: 2 days earlier

Place: Abandoned Workshop

Status: Beginning to take over the world

"Master, all the ships are ready," said the dark colored android.

Maximilian looked out the dirty window. The air was stale inside the workshop and the smell of engine oil was overwhelming. This is not where he had planned to be at this point in time. He wanted a real command center. Not an old, smelly workshop. Whatever, he thought to himself, this will just have to do. "Fine. Load all the Battle Androids. We will depart as soon as everything else is prepared."

"Yes Master," the android said, bowed, and then retreated from the room.

"Wonderful," said Maximilian with a smug smile. "Wonderful. I will be able to take over the world and no one can stop me."


	2. 1 day ago

Time: 1 day ago

Place: channel 24 New York news report

Status: calling for help from Avengers

(Images of New York,

destruction and androids

everywhere. Smoke and casualties are

shown at different angles.)

"Where are The Avengers? We still

don't know! Our city is in ruins and

over 300 people are dead and at least

200 in critical condition! Androids

keep coming and coming and

nothing has been able to stop them.

Oh, please Avengers come and help us,"

said a news reporter, in near-hysterics.


	3. 1 day earlier

Time: 1 day earlier

Place: Avengers headquarters

Status: waiting for communications to resume

"Stand by. Communications disrupted." Over and over again this message was repeated.

"Oh. My. God. I am going to destroy that stupid alarm!" Black Widow said, and dropped her head into her hands. Even in the sound resistant room the alarm could be heard loud and clear.

Hawk massaged his forehead. He was so stressed he had a headache. The alarm had been going off for three days. No communications was correct. No calls in, no calls out. No knowing if people needed help. "Do you think we should go into the city and just _see _if anybody needs help? I mean, it has been_ three days._ There could be lots of things going on out there and we wouldn't know about it…"

"Maybe we should," Captain America said. "Just to be safe. We don't want anything terrible to happen, right?"

"Exactly," said Hawk, "what do you think?" The question was directed toward Black Widow.

Black Widow lifted her head out of her hands and looked at Hawk with a smile, "Then let's go."


	4. 15 hours ago

Time: 15 hours ago

Place: ICU New York hospital

Status: waiting for good news

"Ma'am, we are just going to do a few tests. Nothing major. You may sit," said the nurse with the teddy bears all over her scrubs.

It wasn't a children's hospital, but it was so busy, every kind of nurse was in the building.

"No, I want to stay right here," said Pepper. He wasn't Iron Man anymore. He was just Tony Stark. A regular guy. Well, a regular genius, millionaire, playboy, philanthropist guy. But he still needs somebody who loved him to be by him. Even though he was in a coma, didn't mean he could hear and think and understand.

"It will be better for the patient if you sit away, just for a few minutes," the nurse said.

Pepper started to protest, but then her phone rang. With a sigh she left the room and went out into the hallway, pulling her cell phone from her pocket.

The screen showed a picture of Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow? Calling me? Oh God what's wrong? Thought Pepper.

"Hello? This is Pepper," she said answering her phone.

"Pepper! It's Natasha! Is Stark there? He isn't answering his phone…" said Black Widow.

"Well… he's here but… but…" Pepper said, with tears in her eyes.

"Can you put him on? I really need to talk to him!"

"I would… but he… he… can't talk right now…"

"Why not?"

"He was in an accident. A car accident. He's… he's… in a coma."

"Seriously? Is he going to be okay?"

"The doctors say he is doing fine but they always say that. So I don't really know."

"Oh gosh… I am really sorry. I'll come see you as soon as I have a chance. Stay safe."

"Thanks Natasha. Bye."

"Bye."

Pepper hit end on the phone and let her head drop down. He better get better, she thought, please let him get better. Then she wondered what Natasha needed to talk to Tony about. What was wrong? She wouldn't call just to talk… What was going on?


End file.
